A Series of Drabbles
by RinkuTheLinku
Summary: Fluffy drabbles about Mario and Luigi. (Currently in progress)
1. Chapter 1

I may not

Be a perfect brother

Or the best role model

But I know

It doesn't matter

Because you care

You don't care

About the flaws in me

Or the foolish things I do

You accept me

For who I am

And for what I do

You look up to me

And I look out for you

Since I love you

You are

The best brother

The best little brother anyone could have

I love you

I care for you

I need you

Love,

Mario

Short poem/ drabble.


	2. Sick Brother

Sick Brother

Luigi tiredly groaned as he slowly awoke from a blissful slumber. As he lifted himself up, he felt a sharp, jabbing pain in his belly, making him cringe with pain. Stomach aches.. Oh, how he hated tummy aches. One of the worst things you will ever get sick with.. Luigi carefully lifted himself off his earthly green bed, and slowly dragged himself into his bathroom. Boy, did he feel _sick_. As he leaned over the sink, the pain in his poor tummy kept getting even worse. "Mamma Mia..." He whispered out in pain. He felt as if something was piercing through his tummy, twisting around. At that second, the poor green Mario brother started to throw-up.

Mario heard Luigi in his room, and wondered if he was up yet. "Weegie?" Mario called out as he opened Luigi's bedroom door. Luigi was not in his bed. "Hmm.." Just then, Mario heard his baby brother crying, which sounded like cries of utter pain. "Weegie!" Mario dashed over to his poor sick brother, holding his head as he threw-up over the toilet. "Shh.. I'm here, bro!"

"M-Mario.. I feel _awful!_" Luigi cried into Mario's arms, holding onto him as if he were going to die.

"Aww.. Weegie.. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Mario sweetly cooed as he caringly picked Luigi up like he was a baby, and carried him downstairs and lay him down on the couch. "I'll go get you some water." Mario then went into the kitchen.

Oh, how Luigi was very lucky to have a brother as sweet as Mario. Luigi always looks up to his big brother, and Mario has done quite the job to care for his younger brother. Luigi knew that Mario will always care about him, and has ever since they were in diapers.

"Here you go, Weegie." Mario said as he held the cup of water in front of Luigi, then slipped the green and blue straw into his mouth. Mario smiled warmly as Luigi took a sip of water, then spit the straw out of his mouth. "Do you want a blankey?" Mario teased.

Luigi couldn't help but weakly smile. "Y...yes.. Please?"

Mario grabbed Luigi's old blue blanket with a green 'L' in the middle and tucked him in. "There. Better?"

"MMhmm.."

"Hehehe.. Ok, now get some sleep." Mario kissed the top of his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, big bro." Luigi said as he drifted back to sleep.

_Heehee! I love writing cute Mario and Luigi fluff. I hope you all enjoyed :)_


	3. Water Park Fun

Water Park Fun

It was a beautiful summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds sang, bugs flew about, it was the perfect temperature of 85 degrees, and the golden bright sun was shining as bright as metal under a... well.. A big light. My little brother, Luigi, and I are on our way to the Mushroom Kingdom's newest water park. "Weegie! Are you excited?" I asked.

Luigi sighed. "I guess..."

Luigi has a little phobia of water parks. He's very scared of the huge slides, so he usually goes on the small ones. "Oh, Weegie.. Nothin' to be so chicken about! How about I go on one of the big ones with you?" I insisted.

"Mario, I don't know... It's too scary.." Luigi reached over for the sunblock. "What if I get hurt or killed?!"

I chuckled. "Bro, no one gets killed at a water park! You're just overreacting. Besides, we're here!" I said with excitement as I pulled into the parking lot to the park. "I'll be with you the whole entire time."

Luigi's face lit up a tad. "Y-you really mean this? You're actually going to stay right with me?"

"Mmmhmm." I started to unload our stuff from the trunk. "The whole time. Why do you sound surprised?"

"Well, I thought you'd be embarrassed.. To, ya know.. hang out with me in public.." Luigi said flatly, melancholy sneaking into his voice.

So _that's why._. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Now what would make you think that? I love you 'cuz you're my little brother! I will _never _be embarrassed about you." I said sternly. "Now, let's go have some fun, ok?"

Luigi smiled as big as a banana. "Ok!"

A few minutes passed until we finally got into our swimming trunks, and had set up all of our beach things by the wave pool. "Ok, Weegie! Where do you wanna go first?"

Luigi looked around. "Hmm... Um.. I guess we could try a.. uh.. big one.. But it's ok if you-"

"Good idea, bro!" I squeeled as I grabbed him wrists and dashed over to the parks biggest, fastest slide, "The Mush-inator." What a cheesey name.. I thought.

"M-Mario.. Are you sure about this slide..? It looks kinda... sc-scary.." Luigi held my hand tightly.

"Like I said, Luigi, I'll go down with ya!" I stated, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Well ok.. But if I die you're soooo dead!"

I had Luigi sit down on the platform on the slide, so that he was in between my legs. "Ready, bro?" I asked, feeling very excited.

Luigi gulped and looked down. "R-R-Ready...!" He choked out.

I grabbed to bar above us, and pushed hard enough so we could go down like a Bullet Bill. "Weeeeeee! Isn't this fuuuuuuunnn?!" I screamed.

Luigi screeched to the top of his poor little lungs. "MARIO! IT'S TOO FAST! IT'S TOO FAAASSTT!"

We both screamed until we came down with a big "_SPLASH!_" I laughed hysterically. "Mamma Mia, Luigi! Wasn't that fun or WHAT!"

Luigi was shaking violently, but then laughed. "You knucklehead! I said not _too _fast!"

"Haha! No you didn't!"

"Oh yeah? Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!" Luigi childishly said while getting up and made a run for the pool.

I giggled. "Hey! You cheater!" We both raced to the pool, enjoying the day.

_Heehee! Looks like Weegie got over his fear! I hope you liked! Reviews are much appreciated :)_


End file.
